The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a computer program that adjust audio outputs of a plurality of contents.
An audio signal processing technique that enables a viewer to distinguish a plurality of contents at the same time is proposed (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. 2008-135892, 2008-135891, 2008-209641, 2008-226400, and 2010-136117). In this technique, allocation of divided bands generated by dividing a frequency band, and extraction, time division, periodic modulation, processing and orientation allocation of frequency components are carried out on of a plurality of audio signals, so that separation information on the audio signals and information associated with a degree of highlighting are added. Allocation of the divided bands is to allocate frequency bands that are not acoustically masked from each other. By mixing and outputting such audio signals, the viewer may simultaneously listen to the audios that are acoustically separated. By changing the amount to which the divided bands are allocated, the degree of highlighting of the audio may be changed. The degree parameter of highlighting of the audio is referred to as a focus value. In brief, the audio signal processing technique is a technique that may reflect the focus value that is the degree of highlighting of each audio while generating a plurality of audio signals that may be acoustically separated and recognized.